


Complete

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint brings home a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



Clint had maybe walked a block when he noticed that he had picked up a tail. Normally, he would double back and take the higher ground to shake a tail loose, but this wasn’t a human following him.

It was a dog.

Not just any dog, but a mix breed and it had seen better days.

Clint stopped and allowed the dog to catch up only to discover that the dog was no more than a six month old puppy. His heart broke a little at the state it was in, and before the logical part of his brain kicked in, he scooped it up and headed for the Tower.

He was coming up with a list of things he needed to do in order for him to convince his lovers to let him keep the puppy as he entered the elevator absently pushing the number for the penthouse suite. He even had the perfect name for it.

*&*

Tony was finished before he even got a chance to voice his objections to having a puppy in the Tower. Mind you the objections came from not knowing the joys of dog ownership because Howard had forbidden any animals in the mansion when Tony was growing up.

Tony knew he could be an asshole, but less of one than Howard so he allowed his objections to die unspoken. And, it wasn’t because of the two sets of pitiful and sad eyes staring right into his. No, it wasn’t and he would declare that until his dying day.

“Alright,” he began. “You may keep her, but she must get fixed before she goes into heat. I don’t want any sticks sniffing around her.”

“Sticks,” Clint muttered barely refraining from rolling his eyes. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you watch Jeff Dunhum unattended.”

“Can’t blame me if I find Jose Jalapeno on a Stick hilarious,” Tony retorted before running away to his lab.

*&*

“So who do we have here, Clint?” Phil inquired as he found himself with a lap full of puppy once he had gotten settled for the evening.

“Missy,” Clint answered and tried to coax the puppy away from Phil, but she wasn’t having anything to do with it.

“Is that short for something?” Phil rested a hand on Missy and absently scratched behind her ears earning a pleased sounding groan from her.

“Misadventure. It was Tony’s idea,” Clint explained giving his other lover credit for the name he had come up with. “Before I cleaned her up, she looked like she had been involved in more than her fair share of mishaps.”

“So Tony’s okay with you keeping her?”

“I have to get her fix so there are no babies, but the Tower is now her home.”

“Good,” Phil murmured as he still kept petting Missy recalling all the pets he had had growing up.

“You say that like if Tony hadn’t agreed you would have kicked him out of our bed and off the team.”

“I wouldn’t have gone that far.”

Clint chuckled and then leaned in to place a peck on Phil’s cheek. “It’s time for puppies and secret, badass agents to head to bed.”

“Where’s Tony?” Phil allowed himself and Missy to be coaxed out of the living room and into the bedroom where Tony was in bed rolled up in half the covers fast asleep.

Clint gave him a little push toward the bed while he took Missy and made her comfortable on her plushy puppy bed.

Phil didn’t think twice. He kicked off his slippers and slid into bed next to Tony. He smiled when the genius snuggled close. He brushed a kiss against Tony’s temple and murmured ‘I love you’ into his hair.

Clint joined them once he had Missy settled for the night. He snuggled into Phil’s other side with a murmured ‘I love you’ and a soft peck on the lips before falling asleep himself.

Phil laid there for several minutes thinking that his little family was finally complete, and it was that thought he took with him into his dreams.


End file.
